


My Baby Just Cares For Me

by Anonymous



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Special occasions call for special things.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019, Anonymous





	My Baby Just Cares For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirarlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirarlas/gifts).



"Jazz," says Kevin, when Raymond greets him at the door. "An...exciting choice."

Truly, it is an exciting choice. Kevin is, as always, correct, and his placement of verbal ellipses impeccable.

"I thought some excitement was warranted," says Raymond. "It is a special occasion, after all."

"Special," says Kevin, with his trademark twenty-five-degree upward eyebrow shift; the one that says _I'm interested_. "How so."

A delightful monotone. One of the better monotones, in fact. Raymond presents him with the letter that he found during the evening mail-sorting upon arriving home. The postmark indicates that it is from the Society for the Cultivation of British Roses, to which Raymond was supposed to have been unaware that Kevin had submitted a paper regarding his favourite crimson variety. Raymond was also supposed to have been unaware that that paper had been accepted to the society's monthly journal. 

Kevin's other eyebrow inches endearingly upward to match the first. "Do you know something that I don't, Raymond?"

"Do open it, dear," Raymond replies, allowing himself the undignified pleasure of a kiss to his husband's temple. Kevin's blink is a fraction of a second longer than average; he's flustered him.

"To Kevin Cozner, Ph.D. Dear Sir, we are delighted to inform you - _Raymond!_ Were you aware of this development?"

"Does the jazz not speak for itself, dear?"

Raymond savours the moment of his giddy bewilderment, before, as the youngsters put it, coming clean. "I received a telephone call this afternoon that was meant for you. Gina allowed it through, on the basis of what she phrased as 'none of her business'. Of course, she listened to the conversation anyway."

"And so everyone at the Nine-Nine knows about it, I presume."

"There should be a bouquet of office supplies arriving from them any moment now. I thought I might get my surprise in first."

"Oh, Raymond," says Kevin, with an ever so slight drop in the pitch of his voice, as Raymond leads him to the dinner table where his pièce de résistance resides in all its glory: tonight he has introduced a new flavour into their favourite brand of oatmeal. He hopes they can delight in it before the stationery basket arrives.

"Strawberries, Raymond! How...risqué."

"You're wonderful, dear," Raymond tells him. "And you deserve a wonderful treat from time to time, as do we all."

"You spoil me, Raymond," says Kevin; accusingly, yet jokingly so. "And tonight, I adore it; and always, you."


End file.
